What It Is
by FlamingCofics
Summary: War Rock asks what Christmas is and then goes in search of the perfect Christmas present.Oneshot. Ryuusei no Rockman. Cowrite.


We own nothing, wish we did. First we'd take over Capcom, then the world. And then the UNIVERSE! WATCH OUT, FM-IANS!

What It Is

By: Sol-chan and Fire-chan

It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse.

"Subaru? What's Christmas? And what's the thing with a mouse?" War Rock said looking over Subaru's shoulder. Subaru sighed and closed the book he was reading from.

"That's right; you guys all arrived just after summer so you weren't here for it," Subaru said thoughtfully.

"Anyway… Christmas..." War Rock pointed out.

"Right… back to the subject," Subaru said, quickly he dug through a box and pulled out a photo album. "Here are pictures of the last few years," Subaru said, and turned pages slowly so the AM alien could look over Christmas pictures.

"So... it's all about presents. Nice," War Rock grinned.

"No... it's not just the presents," Subaru corrected.

"Oh. Then what is it about?" War Rock asked

"Well…" Subaru thought carefully, "it's about the spirit of being with your friends and family and helping people. Presents are just a part of expressing the love you have for those close to you."

"Really?" War Rock asked. He turned away thoughtfully.

Subaru studied the alien. "Everything okay, War Rock?"

War Rock let out a laugh. "Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you were quiet for awhile there," Subaru pointed out.

"And that's a problem why?" War Rock snuffed out.

Subaru sweat-dropped. "It's not, it's just not like you," Subaru muttered.

"What was that?" War Rock asked.

Subaru shook his head. "Nothing."

War Rock looked at his friend as he turned back to the albums and thumbed through them.

_Presents are just a part of expressing the love you have for those close to you._

-----------

That night, once Subaru was asleep, War Rock slipped out. From what he understood, this was Christmas Eve and tomorrow was the big day.

_What to get… what can I get him?_

He stopped briefly by the park. It was empty... after all everyone was snug in there beds. Great, poem type thoughts, darn you "Night before Christmas" book.

Back to normal thoughts, War Rock slipped across to where stores were. He didn't have money, but he wouldn't tell.

It wasn't like he had money.

_Candy... Subaru always eats that candy…_ he thought, but realized that Subaru always had the candy. Not good enough.

"Ohh… new cards maybe…. Good for battles."

He went to try to pick some up but discovered, of course, that he couldn't touch them.

"Darn you, reality. You just had to kick back in," War Rock muttered. "Hmph. Well, Subaru has enough anyway. And now that I think about it, he'd be furious if he found out I stole his present."

War Rock glumly looked around him at the rows and rows of Christmas items. He could see nothing that would work and he couldn't help but feel discouraged. Unable to bear going home empty-handed, he traveled around the wave roads, racking his mind for something, _anything_, he could get his one and best friend.

Nothing came and War Rock regretfully returned home just as the Christmas sun began to rise.

-----------

"Merry Christmas, War Rock!" Subaru greeted cheerfully as he woke up.

War Rock looked over his shoulder at the brunette. "Huh? Oh yeah. Merry Christmas," War Rock grunted sadly.

"War Rock? What's wrong?" Subaru asked, sensing the discontentment in his friend's voice.

"Nothing," the alien answered curtly.

"War Rock…" Subaru started. Something was really wrong. Never had he seen the Denpa being so down, but what could possibly be wrong?

Subaru tried again. "What's wrong, War Rock? And don't tell me 'nothing'. I won't fall for that."

Again War Rock looked over his shoulder. Subaru was looking at him with great concern. He turned back away.

"I'm sorry, Subaru," War Rock whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" Subaru asked surprised.

"I don't have a present for you," War Rock answered glumly.

"Present!? What…?" Subaru looked at the down fallen alien who still refused to look at him. He smiled. "War Rock, I don't need a present!"

War Rock dared to look at Subaru over his shoulder. "But you said you gave presents to those who you love and care about," he said.

Subaru walked up to his best friend and smiled. "War Rock, you're the only present I need. As long as you're here with me."

War Rock looked stunned at his human companion, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Subaru…"

"Now come on!" Subaru said cheerfully, "Let's go see what _kaa-san_ made for breakfast. And then we can go out and have some fun. I think we even have a new snow blower you can go for a drive in!"

War Rock smiled back. "Okay, Subaru! Let's go!"

The alien then followed his friend downstairs and they spent the whole day together along with Subaru's mom and classmates.

War Rock decided he liked this Christmas thing.

But he still had no idea what the mouse was about.


End file.
